1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator including a door to open and close a storage chamber provided in a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes components of a refrigeration cycle therein. The refrigerator is an apparatus to preserve storage items thereof in a frozen or refrigerated state by cold air generated through an evaporator during the refrigeration cycle.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body provided with a storage chamber for storage items such as food, and a door to open and close the storage chamber. The door is rotatably mounted, at one side end thereof, at one side of the main body to open and close the storage chamber while rotating in left and right directions.
In recent years, various kinds of refrigerators have been developed. For example, there is a refrigerator equipped with an auxiliary door to open and close an open portion provided at the door so as to take out storage items within the storage chamber without opening the door.